


Don't Stop

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god,” William gasped out, partly because Gabe was really good at this, but mostly because what the Hell, who the fuck sings Journey in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just spend a lot of time on the internet thinking about fanfiction okay its a problem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32902) by people who comment on text posts. 



> cha cha real smooth

    The whole thing, William decides, is the car radios fault. It always gets stuck on the Classic Rock station, and no matter how many times they turn it off, or switch to another station, every time they start the car back up, it’s goes right back to it.

    They were just driving on the highway, the radio was on the Classic Rock station because when they started the car neither of them bothered to switch it because it was only a ten minutes drive to the house. They were letting the sound of the eighties fill the car with background noise, white noise, otherwise sitting in silence. The song finished, and that’s when it came on.

    That piano introduction that everyone knows. William couldn’t help but roll his eyes, he looked over at Gabe, who was grinning.

_“Just a small town girl. Livin’ in a lonely world!”_ Sang the lead singer of Journey. To William’s surprise, Gabe sang along too, much louder than the radio, making William jump.

    “ _She took the midnight train, going anywhere!”_ Gabe belted out. _“Just a City Boy! Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere!”_ He looked over at William during the short break that didn’t have any singing. William was giggling at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Gabe said, before looking back to the road, and singing, _“A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, going on and on and on and on.”_ The familiar tune started, and Gabe -completely ignoring the rule of Don’t Take Your Eyes Off The Road- whipped his head towards William.

_“Strangers waiting! Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows searching in the nighhttttt!”_ He gave William an odd look, and just kept on singing one of the world’s most known songs. _“Streetlights, people!  Livin’ just to find emotion! Hiding, somewhere in the nighhtt!_ ” Another short break came on, between that line and the next lyrical line. William was giggling like mad now, and Gabe just turned back to the road, jumping up and down in the drivers seat, fake headbanging. Really, William doesn’t know how they didn’t get in a car _crash._

_“Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill! Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time. Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blueesss! Oh, the movie never ends. It does on and on and on and on.”_ By now Gabe had began to steer the car into the breakdown lane, because if they kept going they would most certainly die.

_“Strangers waiting! Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows searching in the nighhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttt!”_ He sang, as the car stopped in the empty lane, letting him free to serenade William for as long as he wanted. The guitar solo began, and threw his arms around, making funny faces. William was pretty sure his lungs were going to explode due to laughing too much. As it ended, he turned his head towards William and began singing the words that practically everyone knew.

_“Don’t stop, believin’! Hold on to that feelin’! Streetlights, people, woahh woahhh!”_ He all but screamed, complete with hand gestures and facial expressions. _“Don’t stop believing, hold on to that feeling! Streetlights, people!”_ He sang again, ignoring the fact that William probably needed to go to the hospital to get a new ribcage by now. Gabe finished singing the song, with a flourish of his hands, and a laugh. He turned off the radio then said, “Yo, Bilvy, you okay there?”

“No!” William gasped out, almost in tears, “I- I need new lungs!”  Gabe barked out a laugh while pulling out of the breakdown lane, and finished driving home.

\--x--x--

    Later -not much later, but late enough that the sky was becoming watercolor shades of yellow, and pink, and dark blue- after a few jokes had been made, and a half-assed excuse for a snack has been eaten, they were undressing each other. They move with a feverish passion, one that is neither rushed nor slow; neither needy or savoring. It just is. They move like clockwork. Gabe removes William’s shirt, William peels off Gabe’s, replacing the fabric with hickeys and other marks of (consensual, non-violent) passion. It really was a sight to see. Pale against tan, dark against light. They continued this clockwork dance until they both were undressed. William leaned up and kissed Gabe’s neck, sucking bruises onto it and tasting sweat on skin.

    The clockwork dance was just beginning.

    Gabe looked down, admiring the way William’s body seemed to lay out like the land. The mountains that were his ribs, collar bones that were so smooth and delicate that they looked like rivers from space. Gabe loved the long expansion of skin, and hair that curled and sprawled out like vines in a jungle. He leaned down and captured William in a kiss, lips moving together in a harmony that looked as effortless as it felt for them. They’d been doing this dance enough to know all the steps by heart, the only thing that changed was the setting and the tune.

    After a few minutes of of swapping spit (just think of all the mutated DNA that they just made) they decided to move to the next part. Gabe slide his hand down from William’s hair, down past his torso, past the dip of his waist, and let it rest on Will’s sharp hipbones. Gabe swears that one day he’ll cut himself on them. He rubbed his thumb in small circles on the smooth skin, William bucked his hips up, drinking up the affection while also wanting Gabe to get a move on. After a few more lazy circles were made, Gabe brought his fingers down again, moving around William’s thighs where the skin was soft, and delicate, to gentle curve of his ass.

Before William (B.W?), most of Gabe’s girls and boys were all curves. Big hips, boobs, butts, lips, thighs, big everything, while having a personality was optional. William, on the other hand, was all angles and edges. Sharp bones, and corners, stretched skin, and tight clothes that always looked loose. Considering how it turned out, it was an excellent shift.

    Gabe brought his fingers away, reaching into the bedside drawer, and pulling out a condom -which he placed to the side for now- and lube, which he squirted on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. (Because the only thing worse than getting something shoved into your ass, is getting something cold shoved into your ass.) He pressed two fingers against William’s entrance, knowing that he could take it. After wiggling his fingers around for a bit, he slipped another one in, making William mewl and shift his hips at the stretch. He worked his fingers in him properly, making sure William was properly prepared, before pulling his fingers out, and reaching over for the condom. William made a whiny noise, bucking up his hips when Gabe put his hands on his hips, fingers cool with lube that he just applied to his dick.

    “Come on,” William whined, causing Gabe to roll his eyes as he lined himself up with Will. He pushed in slowly, the head of his penis popping into place. He kept going, until he was almost completely inside William, groaning from the tightness that seemed to always be there. He waited a few moments, so that William could adjust. He looked down at him, the angel, with his eyes closed and hair fanned out.

    “Okay?” He asked. Williams eyes opened, and he nodded, with a small smile on his face. Gabe matched the grin, and started pulling his hips back, then snapped them forwards. William gasped and moaned as Gabe hit all the right places, and did all the right things. Gabe groaned and grunted in response, when William’s muscles tensed or when he arched up and kissed his neck. William moaning out oh gods and fuck and harder. Gabe complied to every demand that William said.  

    “D-don’t stop.” William breathed out, twisting his spindly fingers into Gabe’s hair. Going against what William said, Gabe started to slow, and his breathing changed. At first, Will was confused, not sure what was happening, but then he realized, Gabe was laughing.

    “Why- why are you laughing?” William asked, voice all airy. They’ve gotten to a point where one time they had an in depth discussion about Romeo and Juliet while having sex, so this wasn’t the strangest thing they talked about in bed.

    Gabe looked at William, trying to keep a smile off his face.

    “Don’t stop believing.” He said, before letting out a loud laugh. William was just about to roll his eyes, and possibly deny Gabe sex for a week, because this was a whole new level of What the actual fuck. He, however, never got the chance, because as soon as Gabe finished laughing, he brought his hips back and snapped them forward quickly. William gasped from the surprise, but moaned as Gabe kept fucking him quicker than he was before.

    “Just a small town girl, livin’ in a lonely world,” Gabe sang, a light was now lit behind his eyes that was no longer just arousal, but humor. “She took a midnight train going anywhere.”

    “Oh my god,” William gasped out, partly because Gabe was really good at this, but mostly because _what the Hell, who the fuck sings Journey during in bed?_

    “Just a city boy! Born and raised in South Detroit, he took a midnight train going anywhere!” Gabe belted out, changing the angle of his thrusts slightly, making William gasp and his back arch up. Gabe laughed, as he sang, “A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile, they share the night, going on and on and on and on.”

    William moaned, not from Gabe singing, of course, that’d be weird, but from his fast paced, even thrusts. He kept bucking his hips, meeting Gabe part way, digging his heels into Gabe’s lower back, pulling him closer, and closer.

    “Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night! Streetlights, people! Living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night.” He rasped out, cursing a little bit at the end. William’s muscles were tensing, not because he was close, but because he was laughing. Even though they were having sex, and he was moaning and gasping, this was a very funny situation. Also, Gabe was making rather funny faces.

    Before Gabe met William (definitely B.W) he had lots of sloppy hook ups. He had some relationships, but they were bitter, and angry and so was the sex. Bitter, angry, rushed sex. With Will it was different. It was fun, it was silly, it was hot, he could laugh at the strange noises they made, and poke fun at each other later. He wouldn’t go as far as call it Making Love, but it was pretty damn close to the way that all those terrible movies described it.

    “Working hard to get my fill,” William giggled at the line, “Everyone just wants a thrill! Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time!” Gabe moved his arms, one on the headboard to support him as he changed angles. William gasped in between fits of laughter, as Gabe hit his prostate.

    “Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on.” He shot William a huge smile, moaning slightly as William leaned up to suck a hickey on his neck.

    “Don’t stop believin’, hold on to that feelin’! Streetlights, people - woah, holy fucking shit.” He groaned out, as William’s head rolled back, sharp pants coming out. His face was red from laughter, and sweat was beading down his face. His cheeks hurt from smiling for so long, and he was pretty sure that he was getting cramps.

    “Don’t stop believing, hold on to that feeling. Streetlights, people,” Gabe continued to sing, thrusts getting sloppier and voice getting higher pitched at the end. He seemed to be getting out of breath, because he stopped there, and focused on fucking not singing. He pushed harder into William, who was still giggling between moans. Will let out quiet words, and moaned as he came, ribbons of cum shooting onto both their stomachs. His muscles clenched, but his body became loose and relaxed. Gabe kept thrusting in, grunting at the feeling and the sight of his boyfriend, laying there, panting, letting out quiet laughter. He came with a moan, and dropped his arm down next to Will’s head, leaning down onto his bony chest while he caught his breath.

    They laid there, their deep, shallow breaths the only noise they made. Gabe pulled out of William, who mewled as he did. Gabe let out sigh and flopped down not to him. For a few moments, no words were exchanged, just giggles as they realized what just happened. William was the first to speak, turning towards Gabe and saying in a serious, but airy voice,

    “We are getting a new car radio.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't stop believing (in gabilliam)  
> i have no life  
> hahahaha  
> my friend Chantal edited this, im giving her my firstborn now


End file.
